A moonlight confession
by ScottishXTea
Summary: A struggle to keep a dying relation burning, but how will Kiba tell the one person he loves the most?


**Wolf's Rain**

The moon shimmers in the night sky, its beams casting shadows on the grassy plains, the stars glimmering on the midnight sky canvas, the Milky Way twisting in the distance, the breeze frozen from the moons chilling kiss. The trees dance eloquently to the midnight chatter of crickets, their tune relaxing. The howl of a lone wolf echoes through the abandoned meadow.

The grass sways violently as something twists and turns in the pasture, indenting the terra with its frame. A soft moan is heard as the cloaked figure continues their dance. The mysterious creature stops its childish actions, noticing the presence of another. A low growl is heard from the sudden visitor, their figure advancing on the smaller frame.

The moon illuminates the sky, covering the two figures in its creamy glow. The translucent glow splashes against the fur of two wolves. The petite wolf was a light tan base, smudged with a sand tone on the tips. The broader wolfs coat was white, as a fresh layer of snow. The two gaze at each other, tension sifting through the air.

Another growl was heard from the intruding wolf, his ears lay against his neck aggressively. His canines bared, his yellow eyes watching the young pup closely. His chest puffs out and the hair on his shoulders rises dangerously. The younger wolf returns a growl, his fur puffing out threateningly. _Why is Kiba here? I thought he was with Tsume and Hige?_ The small wolf _contemplates_ to himself, his eyes observing Kiba's action in question.

Kiba stands tall, his eyes still connected with Toboe's. He daringly advances towards Toboe, his gait confident. _What the hell does he think he's doing? Is he seriously asking for an ass whooping? _Kiba argues with himself as he stands before Toboe. "What do you want?" Toboe snarls defensively, his incisors glisten in the moonlight. "Don't you dare bare your fangs at me, pup!" Kiba growls harshly, his muzzle inches from Toboe's jaw. "Don't think you're the boss of me. I can do whatever I want, even if that means baring my fangs to you! Besides, I thought you were with Tsume and Hige?" Toboe barks in hostility. "You're testing my patience, Toboe! I am here to get you. The others have gone with Cheza, they're following another lead about the moon flowers." Kiba sneers back in retaliation. "If they're going after the flower, why didn't you go? You're obsessed with the flower and Cheza!" Toboe snaps back, his figure rises in challenge. _I have to stand my ground, or he'll keep walking all over me! _

"I came to get you because I'm the leader of the pack!" Kiba grunts back, his fur puffing up again. "We don't have a leader, and we _all _know that Kiba!" Toboe bellows back, his shoulders rising threateningly. _How dare Toboe say that! I am the leader of the pack, and we all agreed on it. _Kiba scoffs inwardly, his blood beginning to boil. "Yeah, you heard me! You aren't a leader, and never will be!" Toboe hollers, his ears twisting backwards aggressively. "Don't blame me for your weakness! You're the one that ran away, not me!" Kiba bellows loudly, his right shoulder pushing against Toboe's chest.

"You're the one who said you didn't need me! Don't blame me for _your _inability to think! Besides, why come find me when you can snuggle nice and close to _Cheza_?" Toboe scowls lowly, his chest knocking Kiba's appendage away from him. "First of all, I don't have any feelings for Cheza, and secondly, you're the one being irrational!" Kiba grunts ruthlessly. He begins to circle the younger male. "You keep telling yourself that! Tsume and Hige think the exact same!" Toboe opposes distrustfully, watching Kiba's scrutinizing glares.

_I swear … I want to knock him down a few steps, maybe that'll teach him. _Kiba mutters to himself, anger engulfing his frame. "Toboe, I'm warning you, quit it or you might get hurt." Kiba states darkly, his muzzle adjacent from Toboe's. "Like hell I will! I have been pushed around for far too long!" Toboe snorts strictly, his paw sliding forward gripping the grass firmly. His golden bracelets jingle lightly, echoing throughout the field. Kiba's eyes narrow in irritation. Kiba snaps at Toboe's throat, his canines digging into hot flesh. Toboe cries painfully, his yelp sprints through the quiet terrain.

Kiba squeezes, his grip tightening around Toboe's throat threateningly. _What the hell is Kiba trying to prove? Like hell I'd give into him. _Toboe groans, his breath strains wearily. "Submit" Kiba mutters through his clench, his hot breath brushing against Toboe's dawn fur. "No" Toboe answers rudely, his neck straining against the hold. "I said submit!" Kiba bites down, his molars gnawing Toboe's flesh. "And I said no!" Toboe spits dangerously, his paw clawing at Kiba's chest. _Damn it, _Kiba releases suddenly, jumping back from the swatting the paw. Kiba bounds forward. His large paws hit Toboe's chest, knocking him backwards. Toboe retaliates, charging forward, ramming into Kiba's side viciously. _You're so stupid Kiba! _

"Toboe, are sure you want to provoke me?" Kiba grimaces forebodingly. "What, I haven't angered you yet? Now that's a surprise. You and Tsume are always going at it, and yet you're not even mad at me!" Toboe roars mockingly, his body shifting predatorily. _You don't get Toboe, I can't! Not to you … _Kiba rips his glare from the younger cub, his brain downing back flips. "So what is it? Pity, shame, or do you think I'm still a child needing protection from the world?" Toboe roars accusingly. "I'm done with it! With you, Tsume and Hige! You're always complaining about how I'm such a child! Well you got your wish, I'm leaving the pack, not that it was one in the first place." Toboe shouts noisily.

_No, this can't be happening! You can't leave! Not you, especially you! _Kiba watches Toboe's form mould into the distance, his dusk outline disappearing into nights shadows. Kiba bolts after Toboe quickly, his thoughts scattering everywhere. _I don't care what you say; I'm not letting you go! I don't care if I have to lock you away; you're going to stay with me you have to … _Kiba pounces on Toboe's tiny figure, pinning him down. "What the hell! Get off me!" Toboe screeches violently. His ember orbs burn into Kiba's consciousness. "No" Kiba mutters defensively. "Kiba, seriously, get off me!" Toboe struggles under the added weight. Kiba smirks inwardly, amused at Toboe's actions. _He's so cute when he's mad, maybe I should do it more often. _ Kiba grins wider at the thought, thinking of all of the reactions he would get out of the kid.

"Why are you doing this?" Toboe wheezes beneath Kiba's bulk, his breath coming out in short pants. "Because I can" Kiba mocks teasingly, he raises his head proudly. "I thought you wanted me to go back with you?" Toboe huffs under Kiba, his ash glare focuses on Kiba's masculine features. "I do, and this method is proving to be very useful" Kiba snickers evilly at Toboe's defeat. "Besides I like this position" Kiba whispers to Toboe, his hot breath rushing against the boy's fur. "Wha-" Toboe raises his head in shock, his jaw falls with shock. Kiba transforms into his human form, still lying on Toboe's furry back. Toboe follows Kiba's example and transforms into his smaller state, turning over so he is resting on his back. "Did you just say what I think you just did?" Toboe asks in fright, his breath catches in his throat anxiously. "Yes, I did." Kiba answers casually, his face coming closer to Toboe's. Kiba moves his knee slightly, rubbing against Toboe's groin firmly. "Agh" Toboe mews quietly, his cheeks burning a dusty rose. Kiba smirks, his nose grazing the boy's slightly.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Toboe wonders aloud, his voice coming out in a whisper. "Toboe, you're rather naïve, aren't you?" Kiba nuzzles the wolf boy's cheek, his hot breath fluttering against his ear. "What do you mean?" Toboe stutters in confusion, his cinder eyes lying on Kiba's face. "Toboe, you don't realise the position we're in?" Kiba asks lightly, his lips brushing against Toboe's ear, nipping at his lobe playfully. "Kiba, stop" Toboe whimpers, his hands push against Kiba's broad chest. "You know you like it. Don't deny it" Kiba utters teasingly, a grin on his features. Kiba strokes Toboe's side, his fingers dancing along his frail chest, venturing down to his stomach, ending at the hem of his pants. Toboe moans loudly, his head tosses to the side, his grasp on Kiba's shoulder. "No, I don't" Toboe mumbles between breaths.

"You can't deny that you like it. We both know it." Kiba states plainly, his hand playing with Toboe's red shirt, his fingers focusing on the small buttons fastening the fabric to his slim stature. "No, I don't! Now stop!" Toboe ties to sound firm, his body melting below Kiba's skilled fingers. "We'll see how long that excuse lasts." Kiba laughs confidently. His finger unbuttons the last button, revealing Toboe's slim form. Toboe gasps in fright; his arms instinctively cross over his chest. "Don't be shy." Kiba speaks softly, his hands grasping Toboe's arms, pinning them above his head. "No, stop, I don't want this!" Toboe cries, his body wriggling under the older wolf.

Kiba silences his cries with a harsh kiss. Toboe's eyes widen at the sudden action, his thoughts stopping instantaneously. Kiba smirks, continuing his passionate assault against the young cub's lips. "Mhm" Toboe mumbles between his lips. Kiba pushes harder, his tongue running along his lower lip. Toboe opens his mouth, allowing Kiba to enter his untouched cavern. _What is Kiba doing? Why do I feel this? I feel weird, am I supposed to feel like this? _Toboe fights the urge to kiss back, the temptation rushing over his body. Toboe's wet muscle welcomes Kiba's, fighting for dominance. Kiba grins against Toboe's lips. Kiba's free hand continues its search over his partner's body. His finger tips graze Toboe's nipples, earning a muffled moan from his body. _He likes this alot more than he lets on _Kiba smirks inwardly; enjoying the feeling of Toboe's trapped body.

Kiba and Toboe unlock their lips for a gasp of oxygen, their chests heaving slightly. Kiba's fingers squeeze Toboe's nipple firmly, earning a yelp from the body. "Kiba" Toboe moans quietly, his head tossing to the side. Kiba continues his pursuit, his tongue travelling along Toboe's neck down his chest to his neglected nipple. "Agh, Kiba" Toboe moans louder, his eyes peering down at Kiba in lust. Kiba watches Toboe struggle, enjoying the feeling overpowering the boy. He had this want, a need to claim Toboe as his, so no other could. Kiba sucked harder on the abused nipple, causing Toboe to cry louder, his body arching in reaction. "Kiba, please!" Toboe moans loudly, his breathing irregular. "I can't hear you." Kiba taunts Toboe, turning his attention the boys other nipple. "Kiba, please, I need you!" Toboe groans hoarsely, tears forming from the pleasure. "Beg me."

Kiba smirks at Toboe's pleas. He releases his nipple with a pop, his mouth hovering over the frail boy's face. "Kiba, take me! Fuck me, please" Toboe whines, his mouth crashing against Kiba's. _I knew you wanted me, all in time. _Kiba returns the heated kiss, his tongue invading Toboe's mouth. The pack leader's fingers dance against Toboe's stomach agonizingly, stopping at the hem of his jeans. "All you had to do was ask, my pet." Kiba broke the kiss, his lips brush against Toboe's swollen lips. Kiba's hand unfastens his pants easily, unzipping the cargo pants with ease. He removed the clothing as well as the troublesome boots hastily. _Damn boots, such a pain. Why does he where them? _He grumbles to himself in fret. Kiba grasps Toboe's length firmly through his boxers. "Agh!" Toboe groans in surprise, his hips bucking involuntary. Kiba smiles at his actions, feeling his own manhood harden in excitement. Kiba continues his gestures, his hand rubbing up and down the tube cylindrical like flesh. Kiba removes the fabric imposing in his further examination of his mate's body.

_Wow, he's bigger than I thought_ Kiba stares at Toboe's pride in shock, soon replaced with a smirk. "Stop staring!" Toboe mewls in embarrassment; his head hiding in Kiba's clothed shoulder. "Don't be ashamed" Kiba whispers his hand stroking the bare flesh gently. A moan growls in the back of Toboe's throat. "K-iba" Toboe ushers softly, his eyes glazed over with pure lust. Kiba quickens his pace, his hand tightening around Toboe's anatomy. Toboe's back arches painfully, his hips rocking with Kiba's every thrust. "Kiba, I'm going to cum!" Toboe shutters, his arms grabbing Kiba's for support.

Kiba jerks a few more times causing Toboe to spill his seed all over his hand. "Agh God, Kiba, please take me now, I can't take it any longer!" Toboe shouts, his arms wrapping around Kiba's toned neck. "Are you sure, because once I start, I'm not going to stop!" Kiba motions firmly, his azure eyes gazing into Toboe's ember ones. "I'm sure" Toboe nods his head reassuringly. Kiba smiles at his answers, his member growing stiffer in the thought of taking Toboe. Kiba pushes one of his fingers into Toboe's slick opening, pumping it steadily. "Kiba, it hurts!" Toboe grunts, his head falling back in pain. "Don't worry, it will go away soon." Kiba continues his pumps adding a second then third finger. "Agh" Toboe grumbles, his eyes screw tightly.

Soon Toboe is moaning loudly, his hips meeting Kiba's fingers grind for grind. "I'm going to cum again, Kiba!" Toboe's opening tightens around Kiba's digits, sucking them in deeper. Kiba stops suddenly, bringing his fingers to his lips. "You ready?" Kiba looks down at Toboe, waiting for his reply. "Yeah" Toboe nods, his hands grasping Kiba's jacket roughly. Kiba unzips his pants, bringing them as well as his boxers down revealing his restricted member. _Oh my god, it's so big, it won't all fit inside _Toboe stares at Kiba's stiff member, afraid of the outcome. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Kiba reassures, his hand rubbing against Toboe's cheek. Kiba lowers his hard cock to Toboe's wet opening, pushing the head against him. Toboe flinches lightly, his muscles seizing up. "Relax" Kiba states calmly, his hand grasping Toboe's small hip. Toboe complies with Kiba's orders, relaxing his stiff body. Kiba bites Toboe's shoulder harshly, his teeth sinking into flesh, blood oozing from the wound. _Is Kiba marking me? He _pushes his large penis into Toboe's tight entrance, breaking his virgin barrier. _Holy shit! It fucking hurts, make it stop, please! _"Agh K-iba" Toboe cries, his eyes shutting tight. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the coursing pain welling up in his body. Kiba laps the blood from the gash, a metallic flavour rushing over his tongue. "Go" Toboe mutters Kiba with a smile, his breath shaking slightly.

Kiba starts to rock back and forth, his hardened penis slamming in and out of Toboe, pleasure overpowering his body. "AGH! Kiba yes, go faster!" Toboe cries loudly, his nails digging into Kiba's jacket. Kiba continues his grinding, his hands holding down Toboe's bucking hips. Kiba felt Toboe's body pull his member further in, his walls clenching down on him tightly. _No, not yet!_ Kiba continues his thrusts, pleasure coursing through his body. "You're so tight" Kiba moans pleasurably, his hips rocking faster against Toboe's body. "K-i-ib-ba" Toboe whines sweetly, his release coming close. Kiba kisses Toboe's harshly, his tongue dominating his tongue. _A couple more thrusts _Kiba pumps one more time, his seed spreading into his mate's body.

Kiba flops down onto Toboe, his pulse beating rapidly. "Toboe, I love you" Kiba speaks between breaths. Toboe looks up at Kiba in shock, never expecting those words to come from his lips. "I love you too … Kiba" Toboe responds, enjoying the way his partners name rolls off his tongue. _I can't believe it, I'm Kiba's partner! Ha, take that all of you bitches! _Toboe snickers mentally, a smile plastering itself across his feminine features.

vii


End file.
